Déenne Païenne et fanfictions
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Dean a réussi à s'attirer le courroux d'une puissante déesse païenne. Avec l'aide de Sam et Castiel, réussira-t-il à sauver sa peau ? Déclinaison du Wincestiel.


**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice** : Ishtar205

**Résultat d'un défis !**

* * *

**Pairing** : Wincestiel  
**Thème** : création du pairing  
**Critères** : avec un Castiel badass et dominant

* * *

**Déesse Païenne et Fanfictions.**

-Sam ? Il faut que le sacrifice soit de qualité, si vous voulez qu'elle vienne. Donc je vous conseille d'affuter votre meilleur plume.

-C'est Dean qui va écrire, Bobby.

-Balls !

-T'inquiète pas, Cass et moi allons l'aider.

-C'est ça, j'aimerais connaitre les notes de Cass en expression écrite... Tenez-moi au courant les garçons.

-Hey, merci Bobby.

Sam raccrocha le téléphone nerveusement et Dean demanda :

-Alors ? Qu'a dit Bobby ?

Il était assis à la table de leur motel du moment, devant un écran d'ordinateur allumé sur une page vierge de Open Office qui semblait l'inquiéter.

-On avait vu juste, c'est bien une déesse païenne. Ishtar chez les babyloniens, déesse de l'amour physique, et de la guerre, régissant la vie et la mort, et réputée pour son activité culturelle. Bobby m'a certifié qu'elle était vulnérable quand elle vient recueillir ses offrandes. Donc tu n'a plus qu'à écrire une histoire suffisamment intéressante et ça l'attirera.

-Pourquoi moi ? Interrogea le frère ainé visiblement angoissé par la page vierge d'Open Office.

-Parce que tu es la seule personne ici présente qui soit assez idiote pour aller offusquer la seule déesse païenne de tout l'état !

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas censé savoir quand les jolies nanas avec qui je sors sont des monstres ! En plus c'est plutôt toi l'expert pour ça !

Sam pencha la tête sur le côté et servit à son frère sa plus belle bitchface.

-Peut importe. On va rattraper tes conneries : tu écris, elle vient, et...

-Je la détruis, conclut Castiel en se levant du lit où il se tenait en mode silencieux depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il vint se poster derrière Dean, fixant l'ordinateur comme si c'était un putain de démon qu'il s'apprêtait à buter.

Sam fit un sourire crispé d'une demi seconde et poursuivit :

-A ce propos, j'apprécierais d'avoir... tu sais... cette branche de figuier millénaire dont nous a parlé Bobby. Juste au cas où.

Cass lui lança un regard que Sam ne sut comment interpréter. Il crut un instant que l'ange était peut-être... vexé

-Je suis un ange du Seigneur, Sam, dit-il avant de disparaitre dans un bruissement d'aile.

Oui, il venait de vexer Castiel.

-Je commence pas où ? Demanda Dean, toujours aussi inquiet face à son ordinateur.

-Alors d'après ce que j'ai put trouver sur elle son activité a dérivé. Les gens lui font des sacrifices sur internet sans même le savoir... Elle est devenu par extension de sa création intellectuelle et littéraire la protectrice des Fanfictions.

-Alors je vais devoir me la jouer Becky Rosen ? Écrire une fanfiction ? Sérieusement Sam !

-Pas le choix, la prochaine fois choisis bien la bouche dans laquelle tu fourres ta langue...

Énième bitchface.

Dean roula des yeux.

-De plus, en tant que déesse de l'amour physique, elle préfère les fanfictions érotiques. Du porno pour littéraires quoi.

-ça, ça me plaît plus...

Un sourire revint sur le visage de Dean. Peut-être que toutes ces heures passées à mater des pornos allaient enfin servir à quelque chose dans une chasse !

-Sam, as-tu précisé à ton frère qu'il devait être le héros de l'histoire ? Puisqu'il a provoqué Ishtar.

Castiel était revenu sans un bruit et tendait un pieu affuté à Sam. Dean le regarda de travers comme s'il venait de lui piquer sa plus belle chemise pour aller tondre la pelouse.

-Mecs, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je ne l'ai pas provoquée ?

-On s'en fiche, elle elle pense le contraire, tu dois écrire et poster la fic avant minuit, ou sinon tu risque d'être enfermé dans toutes les fanfictions sur les bouquins Supernatural existantes. Et crois-moi, d'après le peu que j'ai lu quand on a rencontré Chuck et Becky, tu ne veux pas.

-Ok ok... Du porno me concernant... Dean réfléchit en regardant le plafond. Je n'ai qu'à raconter quelques unes de mes aventures ?

-Il faut que ça soit une offrande correcte...

Sam regarda Cass en biais. Dean s'inquiéta un peu plus. Cass regarda Sam avec ses yeux interrogateurs habituels. Sam fit un geste de la tête insistant, semblant vouloir dire "je lui dis ou tu lui dis ?" finalement il soupira devant l'air de plus en plus perplexe de l'ange.

-Il faut que le pairing soit... judicieusement choisi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pairing ?

-Les personnages mis en scène. Tu ne peux pas simplement raconter tes vraies prouesses sexuelles Dean, apparemment ça n'intéresse personne.

Ça y était, maintenant Sam avait vexé Dean en plus de Castiel.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

-Que les gens, et aussi Ishtar ont envie de voir les héros de la série, ensemble.

-Bien sûr, que les gens ont envie de nous voir ensemble ! S'énerva Dean en englobant d'un geste général de la main Sam, Castiel et lui-même. On est géniaux, on est les héros ! En plus de mes prouesses sexuelles, on va raconter les tiennes, j'essaierai d'oublier ce que j'écrirai.

-Tu te souviens des fics de Becky ? Hum ? Lui dit Sam avec une expression très crispée.

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent et il ferma le capot de l'ordinateur tellement fort que le bruit résonna jusque dans les murs, se leva et s'empara du pieu en figuier d'un air déterminé.

-Hors de question. On va simplement attendre que cette obsédée de déesse vienne m'emporter et à ce moment là on lui réglera son compte !

-Dean, tenta de le résonner Cass, Il se peut qu'elle t'aspire dans son monde sans même daigner se montrer.

Dean secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées.

-Et tu ne seras plus seulement obligé d'écrire ces histoires, mais de les vivre, continua Castiel comme s'il essayait de résonner un petit enfant qui savait qu'il allait être puni d'aller lui-même chercher le martinet pour en finir au plus vite. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Dean se rassit brusquement et sortit l'ordinateur du mode "veille". Il se frotta le crâne nerveusement. Il regardait la page blanche de façon un peu effrayée maintenant.

-Ok. Tu me dit que le meilleur pairing est... ah... j'arrive même pas à le dire... toi et moi, Sam ? Finit pas dire Dean en faisant un geste du doigt les reliant tous les deux.

-Pas forcément répondit son petit frère. Maintenant que Becky a mis en ligne les chapitres de Chuck jusqu'à la fin de l'Apocalypse, les gens aiment beaucoup Cass aussi.

Sam n'aurait pas su vraiment dire, mais un peu de fierté semblait émaner de l'ange. Il se promit de lui dire plus souvent à quel point il était génial. Parce que l'affection de fanficeurs yaoistes n'était clairement pas suffisante pour un bon équilibre mental.

-Donc quoi ? J'écris une histoire porno me concernant, avec Cass ? Bougonna Dean. Tu sais quoi ? Je préfère. Je préfère nettement ça et de loin que d'écrire une histoire porno entre toi et moi, même si ça ne me réjouit toujours pas et que je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je vais commencer cette merde.

-Moi je préfère les histoires où je suis avec Meg, intervient Castiel, visiblement encore une fois vexé.

Aucun des frères Winchester ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

-Bon. Pairing : moi, Cass... une idée de départ ?

-Les gens aiment beaucoup Sam aussi, il est le héros de l'histoire avant que je n'apparaisse, estima Castiel. Je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée de l'écarter du scénario.

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Dean.

Sam et Cass se regardèrent, et Sam haussa les épaules en formant le chiffre trois avec ses doigts, un air navré sur le visage. Celui de Dean prit une teinte blanchâtre et quand il reprit la parole sa voix était très grave.

-Ok. Allons-y pour un pairing à trois personnes. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée.

-On a le pairing c'est déjà ça, soupira Sam, cogitant.

-Sam se faisait beaucoup assommer, et kidnapper, et ligoter, par des fantômes, des démons, des monstres, dans les premiers tomes... réfléchit Castiel à haute voix.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Sam irrité.

-Je vous observe depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez.

-Super, un ange voyeur... s'exclama Dean. Ça peut faire un bon scénario ça, une fois j'ai regardé une film où toutes les scènes se passaient au bout d'une paire de jumelle, c'était fascinant, il n'y avait pas le son mais c'était très bien tourné et...

-Ecris que Sam a été capturé par des démons. Ordonna presque Castiel d'une voix dure.

-Hey ! J'en ai peut-être marre de me faire enlever moi !

Mais l'ange et le chasseur ne prêtèrent pas d'attention au cri offusqué de Sam, qui en fut encore plus offusqué et maltraita un coussin.

-Ok ok... Dean obtempéra et ils furent rendus à vingt-cinq lignes, durant lesquels Dean se rendait compte que l'absence de Sam était trop longue, le cherchait partout, et au bout du compte appelait Cass, qui lui révélait une activité recrudescente de démons dans les parages.

Sam pinça les lèvres.

-Le style est moyen mais il y a du rythme... par contre c'est la déesse du sexe physique, elle aime le porno et on a passé la première page sans qu'il n'y ait aucune allusion à quoique ce soit entre aucun d'entre nous.

Dean se leva, et se planta devant ses compagnons visiblement furieux. Il chercha visiblement des mots, qui ne vinrent pas, se calma un peu et finit par dire :

-C'est totalement ridicule ! Je fais ce que je peux, mais je ne suis pas gay, Sam, tu n'est pas gay, en plus nous sommes frères, et Cass, encore moins, pas vrai Cass ?

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté en fixant Dean comme s'il essayait de voir à travers lui pour résoudre une énigme particulièrement difficile.

-Cass ? Demanda plus posément le chasseur, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-En réalité je n'attache aucune importance à l'orientation sexuelle. Je suis un ange du Seigneur.

-Ce qui explique, bien sûr, tout, soupira Dean désespéra en retournant s'assoir. Sammy ? Des révélations ou ça va aller ?

Sam secoua la tête, les yeux bien ouverts.

-Des suggestions peut-être alors ?

Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui avait toujours l'air de réfléchir intensément. Il se dit que les anges n'avaient aucune imagination et reporta son regard légèrement désespéré sur son petit frère. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être... je sais pas... Qu'avant de me retrouver il pourrait se passer un... truc, entre toi et Cass ? Pendant que vous me cherchez.

-Dean, écris que tu commence à beaucoup trop angoisser pour ton frère et que la seule façon de te calmer, c'est que je cherche à te connaitre bibliquement de façon peu subtile et brutale là où nous nous trouvons, et tu te laisse faire après beaucoup de réticences, mais bien sûr tu es d'accord.

Dean le fixa avec une tête effarée et des yeux ronds, Sam aussi, mais il s'agita et tapota le bras de son frère :

-Note ça, note ça. Comme il a dit. C'est bon.

-J'écris ça COMMENT ? Et puis... comme il a dit ça fait sacrément penser que c'est moi qui fait la fille !

A ce moment là, Sam et Castiel se regardèrent et pensèrent exactement la même chose.

-Il faut que tu sache une chose, Dean... commença calmement et gentiment Sam.

-Quoi ?! Bande de salauds vous allez me sortir quoi encore ?

Sam tirait une tête de six pieds de long et Castiel semblait gêné à un point que Dean n'aurait même pas cru qu'il pouvait exprimer. Encore un échange "je lui dit ou tu lui dis ?"

-Désolé, mais si on veut rester crédibles, tu ne peux pas être... tu sais... dessus... Ni avec moi, ni avec Cass. C'est comme ça Dean.

Sam lui donna un regard qui voulait dire "désolé mec". Et Dean les regarda l'un et l'autre, piquant un fard. Puis il se mit dans une colère noire et hurla des insanités, les prenant à parti. Les occupants des chambres voisines se mirent à taper sur les murs et Dean sortit son arme au clair et voulut carrément aller défoncer quelques portes. Sam décida que le temps était beaucoup trop compté pour le laisser évacuer sa colère ainsi, et qu'il risquait d'y avoir des blessés. Il fit un signe à Cass qui comprit plus ou moins. L'ange désarma Dean et posa deux doigts sur son front pour l'endormir.

-C'est malin ! S'exclama Sam en aidant Castiel à réceptionner son frère. Comment il va écrire s'il est dans les vaps ?

-Je vais le réveiller, en espérant que ça l'ait calmé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça espèce de fils de pute emplumé !

Dean essaya de s'extraire de l'emprise de Cass qui avait apparemment décidé de l'étreindre de manière très rapprochée le temps qu'il se calme. Ce qui prit bien encore trois bonnes minutes.

-C'est bon... C'est bon lâche-moi ou je vais me croire dans une de ces histoires pour dérangés !

Castiel le colla sur sa chaise.

-Maintenant, écris ce que nous allons te dicter. Après avoir sauvé Sam, lui toi et moi aurons une scène de retrouvailles désordonnée au milieu des corps et du sang des démons que nous aurons tués. Bien sûr avec mes pouvoirs je peux nous téléporter n'importe où mais c'est plus exotique comme ça.

-Bonne idée... approuva Sam, se demandant quand même depuis quand on leur avait changé leur bon vieux Castiel. Ou tu pourrais être blessé aussi.

-Et j'aurais besoin de vos preuves d'amour de façon physique pour guérir ?

-Un truc comme ça. Ne nous étalons pas sur le scénario. Tant que le pairing est le bon tout convient.

Dean quand à lui se demandait depuis quand il était entré dans la quatrième dimension, parce que son petit frère chéri et son ange parlaient de choses qui ne lui échauffaient pas que les oreilles et lui envoyaient de grands frissons dans le dos. En tout cas il écrivait rapidement, écoutant avec attention même s'il était parfois positivement dégoûté. C'est qu'ils avaient des idées sacrément tordues ! Mais après tout si leur imagination soudain débordante était la preuve qu'ils étaient motivés pour sauver son cul des griffes d'une déesse païenne complètement obsédée, il devrait plutôt se sentir aimé et protégé. Sauf que c'était quand même très bizarre.

Alors qu'ils avaient presque fini la scène dans l'entrepôt sordide (et Dean voulait bien croire que beaucoup de scènes de leurs vies se passaient dans des entrepôts sinistres, mais des comme ça, jamais), un vent chaud tournoya dans la pièce, apportant des petits grains de sable sur le sol. La déesse Ishtar apparut, dans son costume traditionnel mais aussi sexy que le soir où Dean l'avait abordée.

-Time's up ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en regardant son nouveau jouet.

Et en plus elle était venue sans la fic... ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien... Putain de bordel de merde ! Dean demanderait à Cass de leur enlever cette soirée de la mémoire quand ils auraient descendu cette salope !


End file.
